They Don't Pay Me Enough
by ElegantArrow 64
Summary: Poor Tota Matsuda didn't know what he was getting into when he agreed to watch Ryuuzaki and Light for Commander Yagami. He thought he was keeping them out of trouble. Matsuda's in for one hell of a surprise! LightL MatsudaL reference
1. WHAT?

Arrow: Just clearing my head, no harm done::laughs like a maniac::

Disclaimer:: I don't own any characters from Death Note and do not OWN Death Note but I DO own A Death Note it just doesn't work like it should because I had my friend write someone's name in it in case it DID work and then I could sue their ass but nothing happened therefore...yeah I don't own Death Note.

Warning: Yaoi references ( is this really a warning?)

NOW READ!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Tota Matsuda was in a fix.

All the young officer had wanted to do was succeed in his job, make money, and be useful in the most non-dangerous trouble making way possible. To be supportive of Ryuuzaki's investigation and prove himself worthy under the detectives guidance and gain positive feed back from Light and Commander Yagami.

All he wanted to do was catch Kira.

'_Then why am I sitting here baby sitting these two?' _he asked himself flipping through an out of date issue of "Zipper" which he assumed had been left by Misa. He read through a couple of short articles gazing at the selection of pictures, all of models similar in style to Misa, before sighing heavily and folding it quietly in half setting it down on the table in front of him.

He was bored.

He had expected only the best when Commander Yagami had pulled Matsuda aside wishing to speak to him privately. With a leap of joy he had followed the Commander into the back room away from Ryuuzaki and the others where commander Yagami gazed at him with a somewhat grave expression.

"Matsuda, I'm intrusting you with the responsibility of looking after my son." he explained sternly. "I trust Ryuuzaki enough to allow him to have Light on the investigation team, however, now that they are chained together there's no telling what those two might do to each other under such circumstances."

Matsuda cracked open his mouth to speak, wondering exactly what he meant, but remembered Light's recent hatred for Ryuuzaki for still suspecting he was Kira.

'_The two might strangle each other before the end of the day.' _he thought nervously remembering the length of the chain and the threat it could have on either one of them if used correctly. Light and Ryuuzaki were masters at mind games and they could easily find a way to over power each other if left alone.

'_So it'll be up to me to insure the safety of the world's greatest detective and the Commanders son.' _Matsuda thought happily, his chest swelling with pride.

"I'll do my best Commander Yagami-san." he insured him, trying his best to hide his swelling ego as the Commander thanked him and went back to Ryuuzaki and the others.

The gods were surely smiling down at him, for once in his young life.

XXXX

Matsuda sighed irritably, propping his feet up on the wooden table, leaning back into the comfort of the couch gazing up at the white ceiling. "This wasn't what I expected…" he mumbled halfheartedly. "So far they haven't done anything reckless and they keep disappearing into the other room so there's nothing to do."

As if replying to his growing agitation, a loud crash receded from the hallway and Matsuda jumped from the couch running straight down the hall toward the kitchen where the door was open a crack. Fearing the worst, he burst through unannounced prepared to throw himself on a bickering Ryuuzaki and Light-kun when he managed to stop himself, his eyes dilating to the size of quarters.

Spread across the floor was a very startled looking Light and Ryuuzaki, both staring up at him with expressions of horror as Matsuda's gaze darted across the metal chain binding Ryuuzaki's hands together in a tight twist to the wandering fingers of Light who had his hand halfway up the detectives shirt while the other rested on the open zipper of his pants. A teacup lay shattered nearby, having been knocked off the counter in the mass chaos which had taken place behind Matsuda's back.

An awkward silence quickly developed between the three as Matsuda felt the blood rise into his cheeks and he gripped at the doorframe for support.

This was the least thing he had expected.

"Um… Matsuda-kun we-" Light began looking back and fourth between his bound lover and the disturbed police officer. "We...just…"

"Were making tea?" Ryuuzaki concluded in his usual unemotional tone turning his large black eyes to Matsuda snapping the man back into reality.

"Um, p-please excuse me Ryuuzaki-kun I...I had no idea you two…" he swallowed nervously. "Were…well…"

Light and Ryuuzaki looked at each other, startled, before blushing madly nearly causing Matsuda to faint of embarrassment. The current situation was new to him and the idea of Ryuuzaki and Light being sexually active with each other was enough to give him trauma.

Suddenly it hit him. '_What would the commander say!?'_

As if reading his thoughts Light slowly rose from his spot on the floor untying Ryuuzaki's bound hands and pulling him up so his back was facing Matsuda. The detective glanced at him, his expression almost unreadable except for the bright pink glow which had developed in his pale cheeks.

Matsuda quickly dropped his gaze. Being caught in such a situation must be twice as embarrassing for Ryuuzaki then it was for him. Ryuuzaki had a reputation to keep as the famous detective L.

If the world new knew L was messing around with the suspected Kira…

The thought was almost comical.

"Matsuda, please don't tell my father. He's got enough to worry about as it is." Light pleaded, his eyes boring into the police officers with irresistible purity.

"Um…" he slowly raised his hand and brought it behind his head nervously. "Don't worry Light-kun I wont tell, b-besides explaining something like this to the Commander would be hard for me… telling him that his son and the famous L are having an-" he tried to force the words to come out but all sound had failed him as the two boys stared at him innocently causing him to get even hotter around the collar.

"I'll…" he choked taking a small step back. "Well… Don't worry Light and Ryuuzaki-kun your secrets safe with me!" without another word he stumbled out of the room speeding down the hall and back to the safety of the couch.

He sat there fidgeting with the magazines spread out on the table for the longest time, skimming through there pages barely paying attention to the text fearing the arrival of Light and Ryuuzaki in case they came back from the kitchen after their interrupted romp.

The thought of it made him cringe.

It was just…awkward. In every way shape and form.

It was several hours before Commander Yagami came back with the rest of the force team and Light and Ryuuzaki immerged from the kitchen quietly and with straight, serious faces. Matsuda avoided looking at them, keeping his face calm and straight listening to the reports from the team members trying to show interest. It was all a blur to him as his mind wandered to the earlier events of the day.

He wouldn't let it bother him.

Unfortunately, Commander Yagami wasn't going to make it easier on him.

"So how did it go for your first day?" the Commander asked pulling Matsuda aside as soon as Ryuuzaki announced their meeting over and called it a day. "Any problems, were they getting along?"

The corner of Matsuda's lips twitched slightly. "Yeah, everything went…fine. No fights, no nothing."

The relief on the Commanders face sent the young officer back into pride mode. "Thank you for your help Matsuda; if things continue the way they were today I might consider giving you a higher rank when all this is over."

Matsuda immediately perked up. "Really Yagami-san?"

"As long as you keep an eye on those two until all of this is over I'll highly consider it." slowly he reached down and picked up his brief case giving Matsuda a nod of approval. "Until then, continue as you have Matsuda. With luck you can learn something from those two."

As the Commander walked away Matsuda couldn't help but let out a small, weak laugh.

'_I'll learn something from those two alright…. 'He_ thought grimly heading out the door of the base with a tired sigh walking out into the warm night air.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Me: Whheeee!! Me like! This will continue for a few short more chapter, depends on the feedback I get. Which means…review!


	2. Get Use To It

Me: mwah, I continue with this since so many people seem to like it. What's' next for poor Matsuda, lets find out!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note or any of its characters, but I DO RP one hell of a good Light Yagami.

Chapter 2 

"Get Use To It"

It was unusually quiet that day.

Matsuda had thought ahead the night before and brought along a series of books and newspapers to entertain himself throughout the day as he watched Light and Ryuuzaki. He had even managed to cart in a mini portable radio to block out the eerie silence and certain "other things" he had no desire too hear.

The morning had gone smooth as usual, the ordinary meeting of the investigation team being led by Ryuuzaki and Light-kun. So far not much had come up except for a few extra details on the Matsuba Group and there suspicion of being the next Kira. Throughout the whole conversation Matsuda remained unusually quiet, avoiding the detectives gaze and keeping his feet on the floor. Unfortunately for him, Commander Yagami had taken notice of his odd behavior and pulled him aside to question about the day before.

"Matsuda, is something bothering you by chance?" he asked seriously searching his face for any signs that might give him away.

The police man shook his head. "No, just tired I guess. I haven't been getting much rest Yagami-san."

The chief nodded in understanding. "Well, if you feel obliged take a nap if you want too, I'm sure Ryuuzaki and Light wont mind. They probably feel the same as you."

Matsuda fought to hide a smirk at this comment. "Y-yes Yagami-san. I'll consider it."

'_I wouldn't sleep here even if I had one of the other team members with me..' _he thought sourly as he skimmed through the pages of the morning news. '_Maybe if I had a nice girl with me perhaps… with smooth curves and my well being always in mind.'_

He smiled inwardly at this imagining such a girl as he often found himself doing. It wasn't long before he was brought out of his bliss by a small tap on the shoulder and he looked up to find a frowning light Yagami gazing down at him with Ryuuzaki not to far away with his thumb nail in his mouth watching him curiously.

"Enjoying yourself Matsuda-san?" Light asked teasingly cause the man to go several shades of red.

He swallowed painfully. "No, actually I'm…I'm kind of bored." he found himself speaking scanning his eyes over the teen in case he had gotten himself into another situation. He was pleased to find his clothes orderly and in tact and gave him a small relieved smile.

At least they were respecting him.

"Hey, do you mind if you can do me and Ryuuzaki-kun a favor?" the teen asked simply.

Matsuda's eyes immediately narrowed. This couldn't be good…

"Can you stand outside the door while me and Ryuuzaki-kun take a shower because the door doesn't lock and we don't want anyone to walk in on us."

A deafening silence irrupted around them and Matsuda found himself digging his nails into his newspaper so hard they tore through to the other side.

They…They couldn't be serious.

"I'll get it fixed later so you wont have to do it again Matsuda-san." Ryuuzaki piped in from behind watching him with half lidded eyes hiding all expression.

"B-but…you two are going to take turns right?" Matsuda asked shakily staring at them both with horror filled eyes.

Light and Ryuuzaki glanced at each other. "No, we're going to take it together." The teen smiled bashfully. "Sorry Matsuda, but if your going to have to baby sit us you have to get used to this."

The man stared at him hopelessly feeling himself start to give in to defeat. He did have a point… "But Light-kun…" he whined.

A small laugh echoed from behind him and Matsuda jumped out of his chair turning to face Ryuuzaki with a look of shock.

Did he just…laugh?

Light took the moment to grab the investigator by the wrist and drag him down the hall with Ryuuzaki fallowing by his side, the chain of the handcuff jingling merrily. Matsuda let himself be led, unsure of what else he could possibly do to escape such a task.

"Just stay out here and don't move, okay?" Light ordered him, grinning smugly as he and Ryuuzaki stepped into the brightly lit bathroom which contained a single large shower with a glass door, a sink, and a toilet. Matsuda gave a small nod of agreement already planning his escape. As soon as the door closed and he heard the water turn on he would make a break for it and leave a note for the others that he was going to get something to eat. After several minutes he would return and act like he had never left.

He grinned inwardly. '_Simple.'_

Unfortunately, Ryuuzaki and Light weren't heads of there graduating High School class for nothing.

Suddenly he felt something cold and tight clamp onto his wrist and he looked up to find Ryuuzaki staring down at him smugly holding onto the other half of the handcuff and attaching it to the towel rack located on the back of the door.

Matsuda stared at him mortified.

"Don't worry Matsuda-san, I'll raise your salary for this." he assured him dropping the chain so it lead underneath the crack in the door and shut it with a snap.

The man sat there for several long minutes completely stunned at what had just happened. It wasn't until he heard the sound of running water from within that he let out a growl of frustration and banged his fist on the wall beside him.

"No amount of salary can make up for this Ryuuzaki!!" he shouted angrily. "None, do you hear me!?"

Nothing but the sound of splashing water and a questionable thump answered him back and with growing horror he brought his hands up to his ears attempting to block out the sexual moans and groans that he knew would soon follow.

'_Their…their just teenagers, this is just a phase…' _He assured himself, crossing his legs and staring at the handcuff attached to his right wrist irritably. '_I mean, if I were handcuffed to somebody 24/7 I'd probably have feeling for them too.'_

Immediately his mind drifted to Ryuuzaki and he felt a frown slide across his lips. It was a weird pairing, Light Yagami and Ryuuzaki. Two super smart people who were practically always at each others throats. Of course, Matsuda didn't blame Light. Ryuuzaki had never had any sympathy for his situation he was too determined to prove that he was Kira.

Had it ever crossed Ryuuzaki's mind that he might have fallen in love with Kira? The famous detective L in love with his suspect?

'_Maybe Ryuuzaki acts different around Light-kun…' _he pondered twisting his wrist back and fourth watching the light from the hallway reflect off the cuffs metal surface. '_Maybe he's like some love struck teen…perhaps even cute.'_

The image of Ryuuzaki tied up in the kitchen came flashing back to him and he felt his face shade pink. He had to admit, it was a little…kinky. With his messy black hair and dark, wide eyes. The blush on his face at the time had been the tip of the iceberg.

Matsuda sighed in frustration. Maybe Light wasn't completely crazy… but still, that didn't mean they had to rely on Matsuda to keep their relationship a secret. Maybe it was because they thought he would understand?

'_They know I'm obsessed with relationships and stuff but I never meant boy boy relationships!' _he thought frantically. '_I meant chicks! Soap operas, love magazines, the works.'_

He crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly and leaned back against the door carelessly closing his eyes against the glare of the light. Suddenly a loud creak met his ears and before he could react he was falling back into the bathroom, his weight causing the door to swing open do to its missing lock. He hit the tile floor with a painful thud scrunching his eyes up in pain as stars danced in front of his eyes.

"Ouch…" he groaned slowly cracking his eyes open and immediately regretting it. Light and Ryuuzaki were peering out at him from the glass shower door with interest not even bothering to cover themselves up do to lack of towels and lack of warning.

Once again Matsuda noticed the unusual pink shade underneath Ryuuzaki's blackened eyes blending with his water soaked hair and skin making him look like a whole different person. Slowly he slid his gaze back over to Light flashing him an awkward grin which he returned with a hint of humor glinting in his eyes.

Matsuda gulped.

"Matsuda-san, if you wanted to join us so badly then you should of just knocked." Light laughed causing the investigator to freeze in place. "There's room for you in here."

Matsuda's face flared red with embarrassment and he quickly tried to regain his footing slipping on the white tile floor and immediately hoisting himself back up. "No, no, no, just finish what you two were doing and…and let me know when your done, I'll just wait out in the hall."

"You don't want to join Matsuda-san?" Ryuuzaki asked staring at the man innocently. Matsuda just stared back at him feeling his heart skip a few beats at the boys wildly wet appearance.

"N-no…Ryuuzaki-kun I'll just sit out….. I DON'T WANT ANY PART OF THIS I'M SORRY FOR INTRUDING!"

Without another word he ran out and slammed the door behind him opening it only briefly to free the metal chain from the door and lead it out from under the small opening at the bottom. He sat with his back against the wall trying to regain himself when he heard laughter echo from inside the bathroom making his blood boil, annoyed beyond belief.

'_Ha, ha, laugh it up…' _he grimaced kicking at the wall chipping the paint away to the floor. '_Go ahead and laugh at poor single, straight Matsuda.'_

Suddenly he stopped, resting his hand against the side of his head and closing his eyes briefly.

'_No amount of money can pay me to keep doing this…none.' _

'_But…perhaps something else.'_

He smirked to himself, an idea forming inside his abused mind.

'…_..I GOT IT!'_

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Me: hehehe….I love this fic! Reviews will make me update sooner, this isn't that much longer. Maybe one or two more chapters.

Sorry if spell check isn't that well, I don't have any betae reader for this since it isn't a major story and spell check on Word processor never finds every mistake. I'll do my best though.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Breaking Point In Too Deep

Me: I did not forget about this, I've just been busy. So here you go, the last chapter1 Short, I know. But I got to get back on track with my other stories. Savvey?

Disclaimer: I won nothing which belongs to Death Note…::cries::

Chapter Three

Breaking Point

It was a week before Matsuda began to snap.

His so called 'idea' was wavering and warping itself day by day becoming more and more surreal. Light and Ryuuzaki had become comfortable with his presence and resumed their daily rituals as if he wasn't there at all.

"You want anything to eat Matsuda-san?" Light asked peaking his head from out of the kitchen curiously.

Matsuda slowly turned around in his seat flashing the teen a death glare. "Every time you ask me that I have to go in there and make it myself and I'm sick of stepping over you two when I'm going to get the bread." he grumbled.

The teens face tinted a light shade of pink and he laughed weakly. " I'm sorry Matsuda-san."

The officer twitched silently.

'_No your not…'_

The only thing which had been keeping Matsuda's mind in tacked was the fact that, despite all the love making and sexual acts, Ryuuzaki was still managing to get work done and kept the rest of the members of the task force alert and unaware.

"Wow Ryuuzaki, this is amazing. I think we're really closing in on Kira." Light praised while the others nodded in agreement glowing with a sense of pride for their team leader.

The detectives expression stayed masked in it's usual statue like manner as he looked from one man to the next before locking his eyes on Light. "I would of never been able to find anything out without Light-kun by my side. He's been a big help in the investigation."

Matsuda would have snorted if Yagami-san hadn't been standing directly behind him grinning with admiration for his sons and Ryuuzaki's accomplishment. Everyone was grinning, throwing out words of praise which would of tasted a lie to Matsuda if he had opened his mouth.

For once, he wished he could have been kept in the dark.

For _once._

… And then there was that nagging question.

The little voice in the back of Matsuda's head had taken up a new hobby. At the slightest thought of Ryuuzaki and Light, it would immediately spit fourth a variety of questions which he found himself unable to answer.

' _Why does Light like Ryuuzaki? What's so special about Ryuuzaki over all the girls at his school? Is there a side to Ryuuzaki that no one but Light knows about?''_

On lazy days when Ryuuzaki actually chose to sit in the main room and do work Matsuda found himself staring forcefully at the back of the detectives head trying to catch even the slightest sign of what he called 'attraction.'

He got nothing.

"Matsuda-sans been acting odd lately." Ryuuzaki mentioned one day assuming the officer was out of ear shot. Unfortunately Matsuda had happened to be passing by the room casually on his way out to lunch when he overheard the teens remark. He stopped hesitantly by the door and peaking through the small crack, frowning as he watched Light walk over to the oddly positioned detective and wrap his arms around him silently.

"How so?" Light asked.

Ryuuzaki thought this over for a moment, his hand automatically rising off the arm rest of the computer chair and finding it's way to his mouth where he chewed on his nail awkwardly.

"He's a bit… jumpy."

Matsuda stifled a dry laugh. Jumpy was an understatement.

Light stayed silent, giving no reply except for a small light nip at the detectives neck. Matsuda heard a small noise escape from the teens throat and he pressed himself against the door curiously but Light swiveled the chair around so his back was facing the door obscuring Ryuuzaki from view.

The officer growled, storming away from the door angrily. He just wanted to see Ryuuzaki's face; see what lied behind the mask he never took off.

Except for Light. Light was the only exception.

Matsuda felt his chest flare with anger and his stopped in his tracks realizing with fear what had just happened.

He was… jealous?

The raven haired man carefully grabbed onto the wall for support feeling his heart pound violently against his ribs. He was going insane… he must be…

"I have to confront this…" he muttered to himself breathlessly. "That's what mom always said, confront your problems and then everything will turn out for the better."

If his mother KNEW.

God save him.

Matsuda slowly made his way back to his room having lost his appetite. He vaguely remembered stepping through his door and sitting down on the edge of his bed, his brain swirling madly.

As time passed stretching the shadows across Matsuda's room an idea slowly began to form lacking all sense of rationing.

It was now or never.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The following day, morning quickly crept by taking with it the footsteps, creaks, and clanks issuing from the investigation members as they arose and prepared for work. By noon, the top five floors of the headquarters were vacant of any human activity except for the expressionless detective and the teenage graduate who remained dormant on the couch of Ryuuzaki's guest room curled up beside each other silently.

"Where's Matsuda-san today?" Ryuuzaki asked breaking the silence.

Light shrugged. "Probably making tea as usual." he mumbled running his hand soothingly through the teens raven black hair.

Ryuuzaki shifted slightly in response. " I want coffee. Do you think he'll bring me some?"

Suddenly a loud squeak shot through the air causing both boys to glance up, locking their eyes on Matsuda as he squeezed through the closed door carrying a large tray of china cups and dishes, one stacked to the brim with sugar cubes.

Ryuuzaki perked up as his eyes locked on the white blocked substance, watching the officer like a cat as he set the tray on the table before them carefully pouring some tea for Light while holding out a large cup of black coffee for the eager detective.

"Thank you Matsuda-san." Ryuuzaki replied automatically, taking the cup from him carefully and reaching over for the sugar cubes. His hands curled around as many as he could grab in one handful, dropping the blocks into the steaming liquid causing the cup to overflow.

Ryuuzaki ignored it, sitting up in his usual position and watching the sugar cubes melt as Matsuda and Light sipped their tea in silence.

"It's so nice today, I don't really feel like investigating." Light sighed turning his gaze to the window.

Matsuda shrugged. "Not like you have a choice in the matter."

The teen frowned at the officer, ignoring the loud slurping echoing from beside him as Ryuuzaki drank his sugar filled coffee.

"Matsuda, what do you mea-" Light's voice trailed off slowly and the brunettes eyes widened in confusion. The hand holding his tea gradually began to shake as his strength began to leave him, numbing his nerves and losing all feeling in his body in a matter of seconds. His tea cup dropped from his hand hitting the white carpet with a loud thud rolling underneath the table spilling the rest of it's contents onto the white fabric. His eyelids drooped, hiding the confusion rattling in his pupils before slumping over lifelessly, his head resting on the floral patterned arm of the couch.

Ryuuzaki sat in stoned silence, his eyes scanning Light blankly before traveling over to Matsuda. The man sat silently sipping his tea, his face unnaturally calm.

The detectives lips twitched into a frown, confused as to what had just happened. His lips parted open to speak, but his voice failed to reach him as the muscles in his body began to suddenly go numb causing his legs to shake violently beneath his weight as they struggled to support him.

"Ma…Matsuda-san…" he mumbled feeling his tongue grow heavy in his mouth.

"I'll take that for you Ryuuzaki-kun." Matsuda smiled, prying the coffee cup from the teens shaking hand and placing it on the table gently. "I wouldn't want you to spill again."

The detectives eyes drooped, locking themselves onto Matsuda with a small hint of fear before slumping over onto the couch, his head resting on Light's shoulder, eyes half open.

Matsuda quietly finished his tea, wiping his mouth carelessly on the back of his sleeve before placing his cup on the tray next to Ryuuzaki's.

"Well that went well." he grinned, standing up and stretching his arms out in front of him hearing his bones crack loudly. "Now for step two."

Using his strength to the best of his abilities, Matsuda dragged the two boys carefully across the floor, using the metal chain binding them together for support. His arms slowly began to ache, pausing once in awhile to catch his breath. By the time he reached his room he was sure he had lost all feeling in his hands, reaching out for the handle of his door, his palms sore and red.

Quietly he pushed the door open, dragging both boys in and dropping them on the floor carelessly. He quickly shut it behind him, casting a nervous glance around his room. Unlike Ryuuzaki's, his was small. A two roomed apartment, a single bathroom and a bedroom/ living room giving it a spacey feel. He barely spent time in it, always too busy watching Ryuuzaki and Light or spending time outside of the headquarters.

Tonight would be different.

Carefully the officer knelt down next to Ryuuzaki's still form, running his eyes over the detective with curious eyes. He could see now why Light saw the boy as "attractive." With his eyes closed he looked as if he was sleeping peacefully, something Matsuda had never seen him do.

But it wasn't proof enough.

That alone wouldn't satisfy him.

With shaking hands he turned the teen over fishing inside his pockets pulling out a small silver key. Grinning, he shoved the small trinket into the hole of Light's metal cuff, unlocking it with a faint click and separating the teen from Ryuuzaki's hold.

As quickly as he could, he dragged Light over to the back closet throwing him inside carelessly. Random boxes and pieces of clothing dropped carelessly from their hidden compartments bouncing off the brunette comically. Matsuda stifled a laugh, shutting the door behind him and locking his eyes on Ryuuzaki lustfully.

There are times in a persons life when ones realizes they are slipping into a form of insanity. Many argue that when people have enough sense left in them to realize that their slipping, that it's only a small case and can be easily prevented with self control.

But Matsuda was different. He knew very well how sane he was and blocked out whatever self control he had used to hold him back in the past. The little voice in the back of his mind talked calmly now, giving orders to Matsuda which he obeyed willingly as he dragged Ryuuzaki's body across to his bed hoisting his thin frame up onto the soft covers, resting his head on the plump white pillow and using the handcuffs to bind the detectives hands to the bed post securely, preventing any possibilities of escape.

As he was tightening the chain, Matsuda heard a small groan recede from Ryuuzaki's throat, followed by a light cough as he cracked his eyes open, latching onto the officer drowsily.

Matsuda froze.

Ryuuzaki tilted his head to the side questionably, the sleeping drug still partially in effect. "M….Matsuda-san?"

The officers hands tightened at his sides and for the first time he felt his face flare heatedly as the blood rushed to his cheeks at the sight of the disheveled teen tied tightly to his bed. The way his hair fell messily over his half lidded eyes as they stared at him.

Matsuda's heart thudded rapidly in his chest. Was this how Light felt?

"Matsuda…why..." the teen whine softly in his throat as he felt the weight of the man press down upon his abdomen as he straddled him, bringing his face down inches from his own.

"Nnnn… Matsuda, why are you-"

"You look really attractive Ryuuzaki-kun." Matsuda stuttered, feeling the words burst from inside him, breaking whatever barrier keeping them locked inside. The voice inside his head laughed with enjoyment, but he ignored it concentrating on the specimen beneath him.

He was to far in now to go back.

Ryuuzaki was slowly but carefully slipping back into reality drinking in the situation laid out before him. His fingers curled helplessly above him as he struggled against the chains, kicking his legs out hoping to overthrow the officer from atop his frail body.

"Matsuda, why are you doing this? Where's Light-kun?"

The man felt a small stab of anger pierce his heart and the voice in his head screamed in protest, spilling fourth it's interrogations through Matsuda's mouth.

"I'm doing this because you and Yagami-kun have been driving me insane for the last five weeks!" he shouted angrily watching the teens eyes go blank, returning to their usual empty sockets. " I'm nothing but a push over to you two, I kept your relationship a secret, put up with the constant sex and making out and what do I get in return? Nothing! You never once considered my feelings!"

Ryuuzaki stared at him intently, relaxing for a moment against his chains. "… What do you mean?"

Matsuda was ready for him.

"Didn't you ever consider the fact that I might be uncomfortable with you two always messing around? That it completely blew my mind that someone as attractive and popular as Light Yagami would throw everything away for someone like you!? I would of given everything to have what Light has, a decent, attractive girlfriend and friends to support me." He stopped to catch his breath, feeling his heart shudder as he realized he was spilling his guts to Ryuuzaki regardless of the situation. But the words kept coming, practically dripping from his mouth as he emptied his heart to the detective like a child seeking comfort. "So I wanted to see what Light saw in you… what made you so irresistible that he spent every waking moment with you shutting himself off from the outside world. I would never expect a person with your social skills to be worth as much, no offense Ryuuzaki-kun. I just needed to know… what made you so irresistible before I went insane."

A heavy silence wrapped itself around them allowing Matsuda to get a better grip on himself. He glanced down at Ryuuzaki cautiously who was gazing up at him, his eyes wide adorning an expression he couldn't quit read.

"Matsuda-san…" He spoke, his voice dotted with bites of innocent curiosity. "Are me and Light-kun making you question your sexuality?"

Matsuda's face grew unbearably hot, his heart doing a back flip in his chest. How was he supposed to respond to that? He knew very well he liked girls, that was the reason for all of this obscenity.

'_Yeah, but…' _his voice spoke up, a hint of a sneer hidden in the tone of it's words. ' _drugging and tying up your boss isn't going to help you get any girls now is it? You just wanted to feel the same thing which Light feels when he looks at Ryuuzaki.'_

Matsuda's stomach dropped.

' _That feelings called love, smart.'_

The officer lowered his gaze, biting his lip painfully. He had done it now. Everything in his life was meant to crumble. His job, his relationships, the impression he would leave on people.

Even though anything had to be better then having people think your horribly stupid and easily mislead.

He admitted that much.

"I really don't know what Light-kun sees in me..."

Matsuda looked at him startled, bending over closer to the teen to listen. The expression on Ryuuzaki's face was a cross between confusion and sadness. Something he had never seen played across his face before.

"I can understand where you wouldn't find me interesting Matsuda-san. Things just kind of developed for me and Light-kun and there was nothing we could do about it…" he muttered, glancing up at the black haired man. "It's something you just can't explain."

Matsuda quickly found his voice. "I'm s-sorry, Ryuuzaki-kun I don't know what came over me, it just sort of built up and lead to this, you and Light-kuns relationship is just between you and him, it's none of my business and I'm extremely sorry so don-"

Suddenly Ryuuzaki leaned up, using what upper body strength he had to plant a soft kiss on Matsuda's lips causing the young man to freeze in place. The room grew unbearably silent, filled with nothing but the soft breathing from him and Ryuuzaki and the pounding inside his chest rattling his rib cage, threatening to break. He closed his eyes, becoming familiar with the soft, warm, feel of the detectives lips, tasting a small hint of sugar which caught him by surprise.

'_He tastes sweet...' _He thought numbly. '_I guess I see why Light-kun would go out with him.'_

Suddenly a switch clicked on in the back of his brain.

Light Yagami.

Closet.

…Crap.

Suddenly a loud pounding receded from the back closet and Ryuuzaki broke the kiss, glancing over at the wooden door, narrowing his eyes. The pounding grew louder, the handle of the door jiggling up and down cracking dangerously as the lock began to break.

With a loud yell, the door finally gave away and Light came crashing through, sprawled out across the floor panting loudly, his hands tainted red from pounding. Quickly he looked up, his eyes scanning the room blazing with fury before they landed on Matsuda, carefully drinking in the site of him straddled on top of the bound detective.

The teens eyes narrowed.

Matsuda gulped. "L-Light-kun, it's not what it looks like, I was jus-"

The officer was cut off mid sentence as Light seized him by the arm, throwing him to the floor with a cry. He threw his hands out in front of him helplessly trying to fend off the enraged teen who managed to pry his hands apart and pin them to the floor, straddling him and gazing down with a look of pure loathing.

"You were just what!?" Light hissed.

"I wasn't doing anything bad, I swear I just-"

"You call drugging me tea, locking me in a closet, and tying Ryuuzaki-kun to a bed not bad you dumbass!?" he roared digging his nails into his wrists painfully. "What exactly did you do to him while I was knocked out you demonic bag of scu-"

"Nothing I swea-"

"You planned all of that didn't you!? Thought you'd get in on some of the action. MY ACTION you stupid cop!" he fumed, releasing the mans wrists and lacing his fingers around his throat squeezing tightly.

Matsuda choked helplessly.

Ryuuzaki struggled against his bonds, grasping the seriousness of the situation quickly. "Light-kun, don't kill hi-"

Suddenly the door flew open with a loud bang and the three looked up to find Commander Yagami, Mogi, Aizawa, and Ide rush in, a look of panic adorning their features.

"Matsuda, what's going on up her-" Commander Yagami froze, his eyes drinking in the scene playing out before him with growing horror. The others did the same, their pupils dilating in their sockets as they looked from Ryuuzaki's bound body to Light's futile attempt at strangling the life out of Matsuda who gazed up at the three of them with forced embarrassment.

The cat was out of the bag now.

His life was officially over.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Everything that fallowed from there was nothing but a haze to the poor officer.

The investigation team members had managed to pry Light off his sore body, holding him back until Aizawa had freed Ryuuzaki from his chains, rushing over to the raven haired teen and embracing him lovingly. Matsuda had stayed silent in the corner, not daring to watch the look on the commanders face.

He felt ashamed.

For the next hour the seven men made their way back to Ryuuzaki's guest room and sat and talked, discussing the events which had happened over the last three weeks. Light and Ryuuzaki were unnaturally calm, telling everybody what they had been up too and why Matsuda had sunk to such irrational measures.

"We asked Matsuda to keep our relationship a secret," Ryuuzaki explained, twirling a small red M & M in between his thumb and index finger silently. "I suppose keeping such a big secret led him to setting up such a scheme. It was our fault for not considering his position."

Matsuda looked up at him silently.

Ryuuzaki placed the M & M in his mouth, crunching it in-between his teeth with a small crack. " Matsuda is loyal to you Yagami-san and I apologize for making him lie to you for our benefit."

The Commander had been unnaturally silent throughout the whole conversation and Matsuda cautiously turned his head to stare, noting that the irritated expression on his face made him look years older.

Even after what Ryuuzaki had said, he still believed he shared at least half of the blame.

" Matsuda is one of my most loyal officers." Yagami spoke up, his voice dry and uneasy. " I would never hold the blame for what just happened over his head. Any man in his position would have cracked sooner or later."

Light and Ryuuzaki glanced at each other shamefully.

Yagami immediately turned on them, sensing their retraction. " It's you two who should be ashamed. I expect you both to be doing research and then I find out about…this… this secret relationship. My son and the famous detective L," he sighed heavily, putting his hand to his head causing Light to sink low in his chair.

Matsuda smirked to himself.

"However… knowing you two, they're not much I can do to prevent it under the current circumstances. We are all here for one purpose and that is to catch Kira. " he lowered his hand, his face twitching as if trying to force the words from his mouth. "If you two promise to remember that and work together then I will allow it."

Light frowned, as if he wasn't expect such a remorseful answer from his father. Ryuuzaki simply nodded, reaching into the tray set out before him and grabbing a handful of M & M's.

Silence steadily drifted in around them except for the occasional crunching from the detective as he consumed the candies in a single mouthful. Matsuda drifted back into his comfort zone, his mind drifting to the events from the past few days, nearly falling asleep before he felt a small tap on his shoulder.

"You can turn in for the day Matsuda-san, the rest of us are heading off to bed as well." Yagami-san informed him, casting him a warm smile Matsuda hoped was real. He nodded, slowly rising to his feet walking past Light who flashed him a look of loathing.

The officer gulped nervously.

Great, now he had THAT to worry about.

He slackened his pace, letting Light walk out of the room before him waiting a few seconds before deciding it was safe to bolt up to his room to safety.

He had just made to make it to the door when he felt a hand grab his tightly, catching him off guard. He turned quickly, expecting Light to be standing there ready to knock his head in when he found a pair of large blank eyes staring at him expressionlessly.

The familiar blush rose into his cheeks and he begged to god it wasn't noticeable.

"I want to offer my apology's to you Matsuda-san, for getting you into this mess." he informed him quietly. " I talked to Commander Yagami and he said you don't have to watch us for him anymore, your free to investigate with the others down on the main floor."

Matsuda cracked a smile, feeling his heart relax a little. "T-thank you Ryuuzaki-kun."

The detective smiled back at him. "Also, I decided to raise your pay, " he informed him, slipping a small folded piece of notebook paper into his hand. " Just to clear up any other trauma we might have caused you."

The grin widened and Matsuda had to control his urge to throw his arms around the skinny pale teen. "My gratitude to you Ryuuzaki, I could never thank you enough. " he bowed quickly, turning his back on the teen heading for the door when he froze, remembering one little problem.

"Ryuuzaki-kun, what about Light-kun?" he asked uneasily.

Ryuuzaki shifted slightly. "Just… stay out of his way for awhile. It's for the best."

Matsuda stared at him wearily before nodding and walking out the door. He glanced around uneasily, afraid Light might be waiting for him in the shadows. Despite the boys usual calm, cheerful nature he had a hidden side to him which Matsuda hoped he would never have to experience again.

"Matsuda-san!"

The officer threw his hands over his head with a cry, expecting an on slaughter from above when Yagami-san walked up to him from the doorway to the lobby, his eyes glinting in the dark.

The black haired man straightened up shakily. "Y-yes Yagami-san?"

" Ryuuzaki told you I released you from your job I supposed?" he asked confidentially.

He nodded, shifting slightly. "Yes, Ryuuzaki-kun said I can resume investigating downstairs with Mogi and the others."

"Yes, it's the least I can do after putting you through all of that." he placed a firm hand on his shoulder squeezing it softly. " It was right of you not to tell me. Teenagers, I just don't understand them… hopefully all of this will blow over and Light will go out and find someone else now that Ryuuzaki's removed the handcuffs."

Matsuda blinked at him. "Removed them?"

"Yes, Ryuuzaki decided that he didn't need to be handcuffed to Light anymore, his suspicions have dropped immensely."

'_Gee, I wonder why…' _The officer thought grimly.

The commander removed his hand, placing it in his pocket and bowing his head preparing to take his leave. Matsuda did the same, but not before asking one last question, one which he knew would corrupt his mind if it was left unanswered.

" What will happen to Ryuuzaki-kun then?"

The Commander turned to him gravely. "Ryuuzaki will… hopefully resume his research and allow my son some personal space. At least that's what I'm hoping for."

Matsuda smiled weakly. "Y-yeah. Well, goodnight sir."

"Goodnight Matsuda-san."

As soon as the Commander was out of sight, Matsuda heaved a loud sigh rubbing his eyes carelessly. He needed to get to bed, sleep for a good twelve hours and convince himself that everything which had happened was nothing but a horrible dream left to rot in the back alleys of his memory for the rest of his dieing days.

Yes, he wanted to forget that badly.

He began to head up to his room when suddenly he remembered the paper clenched in his hand; the smooth, thin material becoming damp in his heated palm. Curiously he unfolded it, holding it out in front of him reading the text scribbled within.

_Dear Matsuda-san,_

_Payment does not come without a price. Meet me up in my room around one o'clock tonight._

_Your loving Investigation Team leader,_

_L_

_P.S: Those who know, do not speak. Those who speak, do not know._

Matsuda's eyes widened immensely, his face flushing several shades of red. His head spun uncontrollably, threatening to weigh him down onto the carpet floor sparing him of all that had happened over the past twenty-four hours.

He couldn't be serious.

Yet deep inside, part of him couldn't have been more sure.

Giving in to the situation, Matsuda let his body drop to the floor, sprawled across the hallway staring at the flickering light above him. No amount of money could pay for something like that.

Yet deep inside he knew there was no escape. As much as he wanted his life to be perfect, he was in too deep to save himself. He had wanted to be a police officer, he had wanted to impress Commander Yagami and Ryuuzaki, he had wanted to feel important and be needed…

…and he had succeeded.

The frustrated man heaved one last sigh, placing his hands behind his head casually.

"…why me?"

He never got an answer.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Me: Yes, this is the end. Why? Because I want YOU to decide whether or not he took L's offer, mwahaha. Funny thing is, this story turned out to be nothing how I had planned it, it's just a lot of on crack ideas mashed into one. I'm not even much of a MatsudaL fan either. I'm fully Llight. Yet I had so much fin writing it.

Oh well, at least its finished.

PLEASE REVIEW! Look out for my future stories.


End file.
